


An Unexpected Change

by SolanaS_Vakarian



Series: Cullen and Elora Rutherford Story [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian
Summary: This takes place after the trespasser where our lovely Commander Cullen had married the love of his heart, Elora, or else Ela. They' are about a week away from their previous life, and they have a home on the countryside now. But one change on his wife appearance will bring things on their lives....what that change could be?





	1. Half of Me

* * *

 

It's been two weeks that Elora had amputated her left arm from the elbow and down and Cullen can see some differences to his wife's appearance but maybe it's just his imagination; but he would swear to Maker that her skin isn't as pale as before. Anyway, they were now about one week somewhere far away from Skyhold, to a small and almost deserted village, but the quiet is fantastic after so much for both of them, plus it was really near to his own village that grew up and now after so much time he will be able to see his family. It so shame that Ela didn't have anyone on this world, but she had Cullen now and he would never leave her now and forever. The first sunshines fell on their wrapped together bodies, however more on Cullen's back as his back was facing the big French door. They fell warm on his already hot radiation body waking him up softly. He blinked his eyes a few times getting used of the morning light. His heart skipped a bit from the welcoming comfort of the body that was inside his arms, resting her small skull on his upper arm. As his head moved to kiss the top of her pitch black hair his hand did its thing to unstuck her long hair from his fingers but once he raised his arm up to undone this, he saw instead of raven hair reddish on the edges. His face frowned and stood a bit to have a closer look on the hair on his palm. He looked one time on that hair and the hair on his love's head.

  
_Red-Black-Black-Red....What the heck?...._

  
Ela was a heavy sleeper and didn't feel nothing of his shifting. His worries reached the sky and above as he couldn't take any longer as he woke her up.

  
''Ela, I'm sorry sweety, but you have to wake up...'' he said softly to her ear.

  
''Aah...we are on our home Cullen we can sleep as we much as we want...fall back to sleep...'' Ela protested still sleepy and got away from his cuddle and turning her back on him. Her hair was black until the middle of the length of them, that was long reaching almost her butt, and then it continued with red bristles of curls.

  
_Oh sweet Maker!_

  
''Ela, love, please you have to wake up...you...your...'' Cullen said again and this time with a disappointed sigh Ela stood up to her side before was completely up. Once there she rubbed her close eyes with her palms. Letting one more sigh she opened her eyes and looked over Cullen.

  
''What is it?'' Ela said only to come with the shocked expression of his husband.

  
''Oh my...Ela your eyes too!'' Cullen said as he cupped her face with his big hands and forced her to keep her eyes wide open at his stare.

  
''What my eyes have Cullen? Maker I don't have still wake up properly, and we are not even married for two weeks and you start complaining for how I look on the morning?'' Ela said but stopped once he saw how shocked Cullen's gold eyes were looking straight into her eyes. ''Cullen?'' she said again worried and softly stroke his arm.

  
''Ela, your eyes aren't silver, I mean the are but they have warm blue beams on them...and your hair aren't all raven!'' Cullen said with one breath and anxiety on his voice. Ela quickly grabbed her hair and brought them in front of her.

  
''Maker!'' she said once she saw her hair's edges. Her eyes met his again with shock, but not for long. She stood up and ran to the mirror.

  
''Oh my sweet Maker! My eyes...and hair!'' Ela said terrified. Cullen stood up himself and went near his wife. Her hands now found her mouth and tears started to roll on her rosy cheeks. One more thing that have change to her, the skin color. It was more warm. Cullen's hands went to her shoulders turning her to face him.

  
''Don't cry, love. Do you know why this is happening?''

  
Her mouth open ready to say something, but didn't.

  
''What is it Ela?'' he asked her again stroking her arms gently.

  
''Cullen...I..I...used to have blue eyes and red hair before Conclave.'' she answered even just realizing herself too.

  
''What? You had what? And why never mention it?''

  
''It didn't never come up and I had accepted once I saw myself on the mirror after I woke up from the tower of sacret ashes. I used my magic to resive this but the only response I took was my emerald mark to glow even more on my hand, showing that's why I lose all the color from my body...''

  
''And now that you don't have the mark anymore...''

  
''I have my features again!'' Ela said in realization. She turned jumpy to the mirror and looked herself one more time.

  
''Cullen...if I change like I was before, would...will you still like me?'' Ela said worried.

  
''No, I won't.'' Cullen said with a straight tone making her heart to break. The air left her lungs and she breathed heavily. She turned with shattered face to look at him.

  
''But, Cullen I don't know how to reverse it, or stop it...oh...please...please don...'' she responded and her eyes filled with tears her body started to tremble as her sobbings took control of her body. Cullen quickly closed her inside his arms and held her tight.

  
''I can't like you Ela, because I love you! So and very much! I will never leave your side and not for such a stupid reason!'' Cullen admonished her for her line of thought.

  
''Oh Maker, Cullen. I will be a whole different person now...'' Ela responded taking back to look into his eyes.

  
''No, you won't! You will still be you. The little clumsy person with the naughty thoughts on the bed, even if you were still a virgin when we first did love; the most generous and joyful person I know, the first elf I met that believes in Maker and above all my girl, wife, love, and all my life. I live and breath just for you from the moment that my eyes fell on you back then when we first met outside the tower of secret ashes. Your eyes will still have the same shape, your petit nose, your full cheeks, the puffy lips. You will still be the same you, and Ela if you were like that before I am so sorry I didn't have to know the real you. A color change will not do anything, it will be a shock at first okay I admit it but I have learn that everything is habit. For example I have a habit of loving you and I will not let some hair and eye color to take you away from me, okay?'' Cullen long monologue about his love only ended with tears on her face and a bright smile on her face.

  
''I love you, Cullen!'' she simply replied and fell into his arms again.

  
''Love you too, sweety!'' he said as he tighter her inside his chest.

  
''Do you think we should visit my siblings now soon?'' Cullen spoke again.

  
''I think yes, but what about in one week, when we have finish all our constructions around the house?'' Ela replied soft still on his chest.

  
''Yeah, it sounds good to me, so a good breakfast and we start?'' Cullen said with a playful kiss on her head.

  
''Hmm...perfect! Let's go, husband, and I will make your favorite!'' Ela replied playful and looked up at him with her big silver-blue eyes, as she was biting her lip.

  
''Hmm...I think my favorite meal is served on the bed over there, woman.''

  
''Haha, naughty!'' she said and pushed his hands off her. ''You have to haunt that meal, Mr Rutherford!'' Ela said once more and pushed him back as she started to run out of their bedroom and down the stairs with destiny their kitchen.

  
''I will catch you my little kill!'' Cullen's voice now was deep as he took his role of the wild animal. He let some time Ela to take an advanced because she was slow as a turtle. Ela had just get down of the stairs when she heard Cullen ran from their bedroom. She smiled as her mind thought something naughty.

  
''I'm coming!'' Cullen said childish but he heard something fall.

  
_Oh Maker she is so clumsy that from her hurry she might fell._

  
''Are you alright, Ela?'' Cullen said as he spreed to the main room. He couldn't see anywhere Ela and he thought she fell in the kitchen maybe. But once there, she was nowhere.

  
''Boo!'' she said with strong voice when she was behind him. He wasn't even scared but he turned quickly to her.  
''Nice try, love.'' Cullen said with smirk.

  
''I will find a way to scare you be sure about it!'' Ela said with an ironic smile as she passed him and when over the cupboard. ''Let's just cook and eat and then begin the hard work...'' She said once more with a huge smile on her, making her way to the cooking vessel.

  
''Okay...'' Cullen said with a smirk and hugged from behind her. The day seemed that it would be long for those two...


	2. All of Me

 

 

* * *

It was the fourth day of this week and Cullen with Ela had made their little house from a cave to a little palace. They had built up and make everything from the ashes. Cullen was so happy about the peace that this place gave them. He had never seen before Ela so young. She is like ten years was lifting from her face when they arrived at this place. And no they didn't have seen any other change to her appearance those four days. Cullen can say just a bit that her color eyes were a little more different but the change was so small he could hardly say. The first beams of sun had just entered their room and that was a sign for awaken for Cullen. He couldn't resist the sun, the day, the warmth that was hover around them.Without even opening his eyes Cullen kissed Ela's forehead. He knew that her place was upon his left chest plate, under his arm, keeping her there safe. Once Cullen was very young his father said that if a couple is sleeping like that that's why because the man is knight and he is always ready to protect his woman with his right arm taking his sword from her side. Cullen was always searching the answer for it, but after so many years and meeting Elora, Cullen knew. He was always protecting her and getting her over his left side. He always took his sword from his left side and held it with his right. It was all explain now. But what was the meaning of all this, anyway? It doesn't matter know, Cullen thought and left the bed feeling the cold taking place his side next to Ela's body. He could come back after his shower, she would still be there.

  
After about an hour Cullen had finished everything he wanted to do and was ready to go back to his place next to his wife. But once on the room, she was nowhere to be found.

  
''Ela?'' he called out and heard a small voice call him back but couldn't quite understand from where this voice was coming from. But there was again.

''Here...'' she was under the bed.

  
''Ela what are you doing down there?''

  
''Oh, Cullen, please leave, why you want me on your life?'' she said and he could hear her cry, again.

  
''Oh sweet Maker, Elora Lavellan Rutherford come out now!'' he commanded and it worked. He could hear her going out of the bed slowly slowly.

  
''Cullen, close your eyes please.'' she said and her voice wasn't more than a whisper.

  
''Why, Ela?''

  
''Just do it, Cullen!'' she said now more demanding. He sat on the bed and closed his eyes. Once completely out Ela made her way in front of Cullen. Breathed in and out one shake breath and then was ready.

  
''Open your eyes.'' she said with anxiety on her voice. He opened them quickly and saw that her hair was all red now from the bottom to the top...and...and her eyes were like two big pools of ocean with all the shades of blue you could find.

  
''Maker's breath...'' Cullen responded and stood tall on his feet. His hands were all over her. Her beautiful red hair that was glowing on her and showing off her lovely features. Her eyes made anyone who looked at them be lost. And last, her skin was more normal now, not that pale white skin she had. It was more brunette. She was the most attractive vision he had ever seen.

  
''You changed, completely now!'' he said with a breath of realization. She looked immediately down and he cupped her face and raised it to him.

  
''Ela, look at me! You're beautiful, babe! You're incredible and I am so so sorry that this shitty mark took away all those things from you. But it doesn't matter to me! You're you. I love you!'' Cullen said and she nodded with a happy smile this time her head and hugged him tightly. He returned the tightness and whispered at her pointed ear.

  
''And now that you're so pretty I think it's time to meet my family...''

  
''You ass...'' she said giggling and swinging into his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading my story, I am sorry about and mistakes that I had made but English isn't my first language. I hope you liked it. <3 ^_^ <3

**Author's Note:**

> One more chapter for this part of the story! Thanks for reading! >^_^<


End file.
